


Frank & The Boggart

by BoxGirl (TheLadySif)



Series: Our Theater Troupe's Hogwarts Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boggarts, Dark Character, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/BoxGirl
Summary: Frank encounters a Boggart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this a collection of stories about our theater group if they were in a Hogwarts setting. We all took the Pottermore quizzes and each of us were sorted into different houses, and then we pushed it further by taking an Alignment Quiz to see where we would be classified. The majority of us are neutral in some form except a few characters, so there is also an underlying story about why that one person is evil.
> 
> Also, there will be no mention of any canon characters. Any characters will be original, but based on our theater group.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The tears start to slowly cascade down her cheeks as she sits there, her nose in her book. Yet, she can't get past the same line she's been reading over and over again. It’s because she's more focused on the noise around her. The conversations flowing in and out of her ears that she can't pin where one sentence starts and another stops.

It slowly tears her apart on the inside because none of these conversations are directed at her.

No one cares to ask her what her score was on her paper in Defense Against the Dark Arts. No one is asking her to meet up with them down by the lake to relax. No one asks her to study with them in the common room or the library. She can't help but wonder if she's invisible at times like this.

It continues to tear at her, create cracks in her carefully masked face. If anyone was paying attention, they'd be able to see them but no one is.

 

 _No one cares_.

 

She resigns herself to that fate that day at the breakfast table. No one was going to care about her so why should she care about any of them?

Anger starts to grow from within her. It feels like flames crackling deep within. Each new word spoken around her only provides more fuel to the fire. Quietly she sits wrapped inside her book, fingers clenching the hard cover tightly and toes curling in her shoes.

There's only one thing to do to make them pay for abandoning her- for casting her off into the shadows alone.

 

She's going to make them suffer _one by one_.

 

She looks over the top of her book and she sees him. The Slytherin boy- the cocky one. The one who everyone is so sure will turn to the Dark Arts first. Half of the school was afraid of him. The other half was too ignorant and self-absorbed to care. Well, if these people wanted a villain, she was going to give them one.

It was going to take time. She knew it was going to take a lot of time to make sure things went properly, the way she was beginning to plan them too. She would have to be careful about her every action, her thought. Everything devoted to this plan.

That’s exactly what she needs. She needs a few people who could follow her, help her. Some would need convincing that was fact. She examined each House table, looking for viable candidates.

Her eyes landed on a lone student. Quite the possibility. They had double Potions together. She didn’t do well in Potions wasn’t exactly her forte, but she had enthusiasm. Maybe there could be something to bribe her over _…_ It does look she was in need of some friends. How ironic.

She takes her time over the course of the next few days. There’s research to be done and safeguards to put in place in case anything goes wrong.

Everything will fall in to place.

It has to.

* * *

 

A grin emerged on Frank’s face as he raced away from his double Potions class as fast as his lanky legs would carry him. The sixth year Slytherin had found a note in his bag, presumably from foolish and stupid Gryffindors attempting to win a duel against him. They wanted to meet him alone in an empty classroom on the fourth floor at precisely 2 pm during his break.

The grin on his face was caused by an emergence of a plan created in his mind after reading the note. If he got there now, he could set up a trap for them that would tilt the odds in his favor and win him the duel. It so paid to be cunning rather than use brute strength in a duel.

Alyse, one of his friends, had wanted to drop off their belongings in the common room but would be there as soon as possible to help him after they had watered their plants. He felt weird calling Alyse “them” all the time and had given…well, them a nickname. Goat was easier than trying to remember the proper pronouns and Goat didn’t mind the nickname. Honestly, Frank didn’t need Goat’s help but he wasn’t sure how many Gryffindors would be trying to catch him off guard. Better safe than sorry.

He was so excited about the duel that he did see the path in front of him clearly and ran into two other students. “Watch where you’re going!” The Hufflepuff- was her name Lizzie? Liz? - yelled at him, wand drawn. Frank stopped for a moment, his own wand drawn. If another fight was going down here, he was going to win it. A little Hufflepuff couldn’t stop him.

“Not now, Elizabeth-” _So that was her name_ “Come on. We’ll be late.” The other student grabbed Elizabeth’s arm and tried to pull her away. Elizabeth pulled her arm out of her friend’s grip, wand raised at Frank. Frank raised his wand back at her. For a moment, his head felt foggy like Elizabeth was gazing into his thoughts.

“You’re right. It’s a waste of time.” Elizabeth glared at Frank for a moment before lowering her arm. Frank ran off for the abandoned classroom as the two disappeared.

It was almost spooky how deserted the fourth floor. Maybe because the rest of the students were at lunch, finishing off their meals before getting ready for their next classes like he should be. Frank pushed open the door carefully, wand in hand just in case someone was already inside. This was the right room 4C, abandoned and mostly covered in dust. Desks lined up against one end of the room as a cupboard was opposite the desks, set against the windows on the other side. The drapes had been drawn over the windows, but the navy drapes weren’t dark enough to shield out the light.

Well at least, he certainly had plenty of time to figure out how to gain the advantage against these Gryffindors. Bastards won’t know what hit them.

He was beginning to formulate a plan when he thought he heard the door open, but as he stared at it, it remained closed. His head grew foggy again and he shook the thoughts from his head. He probably just needed to eat something or lay off smoking gillyweed for a while. It felt like he had been in this room for ages now when it happened.

Slowly the cupboard door creaked open.

Frank turned sharply, pointing his wand at the door as pale fingers curled against the opening before the another hand pushed open the door.

He watched in confusion as he appeared from inside the cupboard. Something was wrong. This… other him was wearing long dark robes and pulled Goat out with him except Goat was bound in ropes.

“No! You leave them alone!” Frank pointed his wand at the other him, but Alyse was maneuvered between them by the other Frank. Frank felt like he was staring at one of his worst nightmares. What was he doing? Why had he bound Goat?

“That’s not what you really want, is it Frankie?” The other him asked with a cackle. “Everyone is already talking about how evil we’re going to become. We might as well get on with it, don’t you think?” The evil him yelled, pointing his wand at Goat. “Crucio!” They dropped to the floor and began to spasm and scream in pain.

“Stop it! They’re our friend!” Frank shouted at the other one, stopping him momentarily. He didn’t feel like he could do much else. He felt almost frozen behind a panel of glass staring at the scene before him.

“We don’t have friends! We have pawns to be used and thrown away!” The other pointed their wand back to Goat. “Face it! One day you’ll be as evil as me!”

“No! Stop it! Stop hurting them!” Frank tried to stop forward to help, but the glass walls in his mind materialized before him, separating him from Goat and the other him. He banged on the glass with his fists as he watched himself torture Goat.

This was it. He was watching his greatest fear being played out in front of him. He would become a powerful dark wizard that would torture and murder those he called friends and he would be powerless to stop it from happening. Even now, the bodies kept switching between his friends- Goat, Claire, Gillian- as he kept screaming at the glass.

“Merlin’s beard, Frank!” The real Goat shouted as they entered the room and saw themselves lying on the ground between two Franks. Goat stepped forward to the one sobbing against glass. The Frank on the opposite side of the room took one look at the both of them before he and the body on the floor began to morph in front of their eyes. “What the-” It changed into life-size mannequins staring back at Goat before multiple mannequins started taking a few steps forward. “Shit.” Goat fumbled trying to get their wand from their pocket as the Mannequins kept moving toward them and Frank. Finally, their wand was freed, pointed between the closest Mannequin’s cold lifeless eyes. “Riddikulus!” Goat shouted at it when it was less than a foot away from them.

The faces of the Mannequins shattered into pieces and cabbages began to grow from where its faces had previously resided. Goat looked back to Frank who was sitting on the ground, shaking slightly. “are you okay?” They watched as Frank shook his head, tears falling froms his eyes. “It was a boggart. It’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.” They sat down beside Frank and pulled him into a hug.

“I don’t want to be evil. Everyone says it’ll happen. I don’t want it to be true,” Frank whispered through a few stray sobs.

“Come on. Let’s get you back to the common room. Gillian might have some pepper-up potion left from last week’s lesson. Merlin knows why she keeps it when she doesn’t need it. You’ve seen how damn happy she is all the time. I swear she’s a Hufflepuff in disguise some days,” Goat attempted to get up off the ground, but their knees were absolute shit and Frank had to help them up. The two of them headed out of the abandoned room, closing the door with a resounding slam.

A figure slipped out from behind the desks as the illusion faded and the desks disappeared. They stepped forward, staring at the Mannequins in the room. They turned their heads toward the figure before they morphed together as they changed forms. The figure stared back at herself. A pain starting to form in her chest. She approached the boggart, unafraid of the thing. “I do not fear what I will become, creature. All of this is a necessary evil. A calculated risk.”

The boggart nodded as tears poured of its eyes, “Is that why you invaded his head? Steal what’s necessary for yourself? You messed with his mind and oblivate your existence so he would never know. He’ll remember.”

“As I said, a necessary evil. I do not fear what I have done.”

“No this is what you’re afraid of.” It said back as it raised a knife and plunged it into its own chest. The girl swallowed hard, trying hard to keep composure as it fell to the floor gripping its chest as it pulled out the knife. “You’ll watch your own life wither away and you’ll be all alone again. You’re really afraid of how damaged you are on the inside that you’ll destroy yourself from the inside out. You’re so alone, aren’t you? No one would be shocked if you kill-”

“Ridikkulus!” She shouted, her wand pointed at the boggart as it changed into a small dog chasing after its own tail. She sniffed, raising a hand to wipe away a stray tear. “Villains are not born, creature. They are made.” She turned from the boggart and headed out the door.


End file.
